Letting Go and Moving On
by pillowwolfpup
Summary: Sasuke left and broke Sakura's heart. This time she isn't picking up the pieces. This time she isn't going after him and she will not let Naruto either. Both of them are hurt and trying to let go and move on.Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1 Heart Break

This is my first Naruto fanfic and I am very excited about it. After reading so many of them I decided to start my own. This is a Gaara and Sakura story, one of my favorite couples. I haven't decided on very many of the others yet but definitely Naruto and Hinata because I cannot place those two with anyone else. It is just wrong to me. So on with the story.

I do not own Naruto.

Heart break

A seventeen year old Sakura stood there begging him not to go. "You just came back. You can't leave me again. I need to become stronger. I need you to help me."

"Go talk to Tsunade. She can help you more than I can. She already has been," the boy replied with his back to her.

"Sasuke, please don't leave. Don't do this to Naruto and me again. We're a team. I thought you had finally figured that out." Sakura stood there with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm leaving and you can't stop me," Sasuke replied.

"I will go tell everyone. I can't let you let you leave again. Last time things got hectic and you almost killed Naruto several times. I won't let that happen to him again Sasuke."

"What are you going to do if I do leave, Sakura? You can't stop me. I don't belong here."

"You do too. You just don't want to. You are scared Sasuke and I don't know why. You hide everything from us. You avoid Naruto, you won't even reply to Sai, you say little to Kakashi Sensei, and you won't even look at me. Why are you so scared?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke turned to her with his emotionless eyes, the ones that she saw when she found him with Orochimaru years ago. "I am not scared Sakura."

Sakura knew he was leaving and she wouldn't be able to stop him. "If you leave Sasuke, don't come back. Whatever started between us that has you running will be over if you leave. You will become a missing nin and I won't even try to save you. I won't go through this again and I won't let Naruto either."

A little bit of pain flashed through his eyes before he had control of his emotions. He smirked at her. "Really, Sakura, you think you won't try and save me. You'll let me die? You will let go of everything that has started between us. You will just cut it off like it's a rope binding you to me. You'll forget the sight of me?" He walked closer and his face was just inches away. "You'll forget my smell?" He reached his hand up to her cheek. "You'll forget my touch?" He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Will you forget my voice?" He leaned back and looked at her. "Will you forget my taste to Sakura?" He leaned down and kissed her. "You will never forget me Sakura and you will never love another because everything about me is etched into your mind and you heart. I'll always be there tormenting you." He gave her and evil grin and grabbed her neck. That was the last thing Sakura saw before her world went black.

Sasuke left her in the park at night on the same bench he has left her all those years ago.

PWP: okay short chapter but I think it works for the beginning of this story.

Sakura: I don't like it. I love Sasuke-kun. I don't want him to leave.

PWP: Don't worry Sakura you'll find your love soon.

Sakura: Yeah. Sasuke comes back?

PWP: Wait and find out. Muahahaha. Please let me know what you think and if there are any corrections that need to be made. I purposely left out details of clothes and background because I wanted to focus on the conversation. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Life Goes On

PWP: I'm back.

Naruto: Am I in this chapter?

PWP: Yes you are and you are finally going to get together with your one true love in this one.

Naruto: Sakura-chan?

PWP: No you DA.

Hinata: Who is N-Naruto-kun g-going to be w-with?

PWP: You'll find out soon enough Hinata. On with the story. I do not own Naruto characters because I don't come up with ideas like he does and if I did Naruto would have more common sense when it comes to shy girls who faint.

Naruto: What?

PWP: Nvm.

Life goes on.

Tsunade's office:

"He's left again Sakura? Are you sure?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura looked at her with a blank face. She shed no tears when she said, "Yes Tsunade-sama. He is now a missing nin. He isn't coming back."

Tsunade looked at Sakura and her heart wept for the girl. Her heart has been shattered a few too many times by this Uchiha. She wondered if Sakura would be able to pick up the pieces this time. The old Sakura would have had tears rolling down her cheeks and Tsunade would have preferred it to this cold Sakura. "Does Naruto know?" Tsunade asked.

"No I came straight here when I awoke on the park bench," she replied.

"I'll send for him immediately. I would like it if you would stay and help with the reaction."

Sakura gave a brief nod. Tsunade hollered for Shizune and told her to get Naruto. She headed out in search of the blond knowing exactly where he would be. (He's Naruto where else would he be) They arrived back and few minutes later. "What is Granny Tsunade? I was eating ramen with Iruka sensei."

"Naruto, Sasuke left last night," Tsunade said.

"Okay so you sent him on a mission. Is he hurt already?" Naruto asked a little worried.

"No, Naruto," Sakura said. Pain and hurt was in her eyes but no tears. "He is a missing nin now. He left us again and he isn't coming back."

Naruto stared at her. "We have to go after him. We have to get him to come back. He's confused and doesn't know what he is doing."

Tsunade started to speak but was interrupted by Sakura. "No more Naruto. We aren't doing it anymore. Sasuke never came back to us. He was never really here. I am not going to lose you or Sai to him. I won't let it happen. I don't want to chase him for the rest of our lives." Sakura said with no emotion in her eyes or voice. "It's over. Let him go."

"Sakura don't you love him? Don't you want him back so you guys can be together again?"

"If I thought he would come back and be with me but he won't Naruto. It's over. I'm tired of going through this and I won't risk you again." With that said, Sakura walked out.

Tsunade looked at the door her apprentice just walked out of and then at Naruto who was also staring at the door. "Naruto, it's time to let go," she said softly. "If not for yourself, then do it for Sakura. She knows she lost him, but she still has you. If you died trying to bring him back, she would not go on living. She needs this and so do you."

After a long silence he said softly and sadly, "Alright Hokage-sama, I'll do it for Sakura." He walked out the door and outside. Naruto didn't know where he was going. He just kept wandering around and eventually made it to the training grounds. He sat there going over all the times his team had trained together. How they worked so hard. Hours flew by and he didn't even know the sun was setting.

"Naruto-kun," said a worried voice.

Naruto looked behind him. "Oh, hi Hinata-chan."

"Are y-you okay Naruto?" Hinata asked him.

"No Hinata. I'm not," he said looking at the sun set.

Hinata was so worried about him. He has never seemed that down before. He always would come back around and say something to make her smile after a few seconds of depression. He just stared out towards the sun. She sat down beside him and asked, "W-what is wrong, N-Naruto-kun?"

After a few minutes of trying to keep his emotions in check he said, "Sasuke left, again."

"When are you and Sakura going to go after him?"

"We aren't Hinata. Why doesn't he want to stay? Why does he keep distancing himself from us? Is it me? What is it that won't let him stay?" Naruto said. Small tears started to fall.

"Naruto, it has nothing to do with you. Sasuke is just Sasuke, Naruto. He can't find happiness or won't let himself. He thinks he is all alone and won't let anyone help him. It's going to be hard Naruto, but as much as you want, as many times as you bring him back while almost dying, he won't stay. He will always keep running. Sometimes to help a friend, you have to let them go. You have to let them do what they need to do. You have to let them find happiness even if it means you are being torn up inside."

"I guess you are right Hinata. I have to move on and let him go. Thank you Hinata. I finally understand." Naruto got up and helped Hinata up as well. "I've been wanting to ask you for a while Hinata. We don't hang out much and I don't really know you all that well. So you want to go do something together?" Naruto asked with the dorky embarrassed grin on his face while rubbing the back of his head.

"I would like that, Naruto. Can we go get some ramen?"

"A girl after my own heart," he said as they walked out of the training grounds.

Meanwhile as Sasuke was resting in the trees, he felt a great pain in his heart and more alone than ever before.

PWP: ok not as planned. I was hoping to have them officially dating but I feel it would be moving too fast they barely know each other and it just turned out this way.

Hinata: I'm okay with this right now. Besides he just lost his best friend again.

PWP: Tell me what you think. Let me know if you think I have any chance of being a famous author to because I am thinking about giving it a go. Any support or criticism is appreciated. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 On His Way

PWP: Sorry everyone. I meant to update sooner but I got lost on the path of life.

Sakura and Gaara: LIAR!

PWP: Actually I did. School, work, exams, family, and I get kicked out of my dorm room today. So I am taking some time to finish this chapter before I leave to go home with no internet service. Oh well. On with the story.

I do not own Naruto because the pervy sage didn't come back to life with the rest of them.

A few days later Sakura was walked down the street in Konoha towards the training grounds. She, Naruto, and Sai were doing extra training with Kakashi. She was wearing new clothes that she had bought just yesterday when Ino forced her to go shopping. Her black shorts went to mid-thigh and her black tank top showed her stomach and was tight. It worked better for a ninja if clothes weren't getting caught on everything. He shot pink hair was pulled back by her ninja headband (as seen in Naruto).

As she walked down the busiest street in Konoha, people stared at her. Everyone knew what happened and how she was unable to stop the Uchiha again. Sakura just ignored them and kept walking like nothing was different.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan," Hinata said.

"Good morning, Hinata-Chan," Sakura replied. "How are you? I have not seen you much lately."

"I'm great Sakura-chan. Naruto and I have been hanging out more so I've been busy. He said it was okay if I trained with you guys today. Is that alright with you?" Hinata asked blushing.

"Good. Naruto is actually using his brain. It is fine Hinata-chan. You may train with us anytime you like."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

They continued the walk in silence. When they were at the training grounds, they noticed Sai and Naruto already sparring. After a few minutes of watching them, Hinata asked, "Would you like to have a quick spar before Kakashi-sensei arrives?"

"Sure." Sakura took her stance as did Hinata.

"Byakugan."

Sakura raced towards her and threw punches her way. Hinata managed to dodge them all while hitting some of Sakura's chakra points. Sakura being the brilliant medic ninja in training learned a way to open the flow of chakra back into her body. She threw shuriken at her. Hinata dodged them and charged Sakura. Sakura kept a safe distance between her and Hinata as to not get hit again. She managed to lad a few blows on Hinata. She wasn't using her full power though so Hinata wasn't hit to hard. Sakura was right in front of Hinata. Hinata, with her fast reflexes ended up behind Sakura and hit her chakra points on her back.

Sakura released her chakra again. "Good job Hinata-chan. You have improved greatly. I didn't know you could move that fast."

"Thank you Sakura-chan. Neji-san has been helping me improve."

"Good."

Kakashi-sensei showed up about the time Naruto and Sai were done.

"Sorry I'm late-"

"You aren't late Kakashi. Didn't we all agree on ten," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Yes we did," Sai said.

"Damn. I've been outsmarted. You guys finally figured it out," Kakashi said laughing. They started some more sparring and Kakashi was giving them pointers to block or attack. As he stood there watching and seeing as to how much each of them had grown. They were all chunin and soon would all become jonin. He had spent equal time with all his students after Sasuke came back. He realized that he had focused too much on Sasuke and not enough on everyone else. He tried to make up for that. He had taught Naruto new jutsus and Sai and Kakashi sparred often. Sakura and he worked on so much together. Kakashi had gained a new respect for the girl and she became his favorite student. She always went to him for help in training and Tsunade had been teaching her to be a medic. She was truly becoming a great ninja and possibly the next sannin just like Tsunade. And Naruto was definitely on his way to becoming a great Hokage.

Kakashi looked at Sakura again. She had been so cold ever sense Sasuke left. There was nothing anyone could do either. They had all tried. All of the light in Sakura had died. She no longer smiled. She no longer lost her temper with Naruto, and Naruto had been trying so hard to get her to do so. He wanted Sakura to show some emotion even if it almost killed him. He wanted her back. They all did. Maybe someone will save her soon Kakashi thought to himself. I hope it is soon.

"Kazekage-sama," a boy with pineapple shaped hair said. "I've been sent to inform you that you and you're family are invited to the Konoha festival in a month's time. Hokage-sama would also like to speak to you about a peace treaty."

"Hn.." Gaara said. Thinking to himself, "_It would be good to see Naruto and Sakura again. It has been a few years .I guess I could tolerate the Uchiha too."_

"**By now the Uchiha and Sakura are dating."** Shukaka said grumpy.

"_Shut up Shukaku," _Gaara growled.

"Shikamaru-san, we'll l-," Gaara started.

"Shika!" a blonde haired woman with a fan on her back screamed while busting down the door. She jumped on him and kissed him.

"Damn troublesome women," he said with a smile and he kissed her back.

Gaara cleared his throat and Shikamaru looked at him and the girl glared.

"Hokage-sama said I had two days so I can get your answer as to when you want to leave then."

"We will leave with you. You are dismissed. Temari I need to see you."

Shikamaru left and Temari asked, "What do you need Gaara?"

"You and Kankuro need to be packed. We are leaving for Konoha for a month. I need you to tell Kankuro and tell Matsuri I need to see her. After you finish that, you may have to next two days off. I trust you'll find living arrangements for Shikamaru-san?"

"Thank you Gaara," Temari shouted and hugged him.

"Temari let..go..."

Temari let him go and ran out of the office to Shikamaru.

_In a couple of days, I'll see her again. Even if she is with Uchiha, it is worth it to see her. Her gorgeous green eyes so full of life and her beautiful smile is everything I need._

**No it isn't. You want her to be yours.**

_Yeah. But I can do without her as long as she is happy. If Uchiha ever hurts her again, I kill him._

Shukaku growled in agreement.

PWP: I was hoping to make it longer but time is something I am lacking lately. Don't worry with school out and a possible lay off I will be typing like crazy. The only problem is I'll have to go steal someone's internet to post. So if I am not getting anything up it isn't because I am not typing. At the latest I'll update the weekend before January 11.

And to anyone confused, Gaara still has Shukaku. The Akatsuki got close but never got the job done. That is how I want it so get over it. I like Shukaku.

Happy Holidays. R&R


	4. Chapter 4 KILL HIM

PWP: Hi everyone. I spent eighty dollars and got internet at home just for you guys. I am high off caffeine and off work early so I decided to work on my story. I am very excited about this chapter. You'll see what comes.

Gaara: Will I finally see Sakura? (whispers)

Sakura: What are you whispering about?

PWP: Yes you do Gaara. But you aren't going to be happy when you do?

Gaara: What? Why not?

PWP: You'll see. Now I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would not be hyperventilating and Gaara would be by his side while searching for Sakura before she gets herself killed. (If you haven't read the manga then you have no idea as to what I am talking about)

**Kill Him**

Gaara spent the next two days reviewing with Matsuri on everything she would need to do to keep up with the village. The paperwork, the meetings, the training at the academy, and talking to the villagers on improvements was enough to make Gaara cringe. Matsuri was freaking out. She was busy taking notes and filing paperwork all at the same time.

"Relax Matsuri. You will do fine. I have left you in charge before," Gaara said getting a little agitated.

"Yes Gaara-kun but never for a full month," Matsuri replied. _What if I let you down?_

"You'll be fine. You have never let me down before."

"Thank you Gaara-kun," she replied blushing. She kept staring at him while he sorted more paperwork. Gaara ignored her for a few minutes before giving up.

"Go file those papers and head home. It may be your last night off for a while."

"Yes Gaara-kun." She ran out the door still blushing.

_She'll do better when she gets over this annoying crush._

**If you want that to happen anytime soon you better find someone.**

_You know I can't Shukaku. I've tried. No one can compete with her and you know it._

**Yes. That damn Uchiha is in our way. We should kill him.**

_That would only hurt her more._ Gaara sighed and went back to his paperwork that had to be finished before he left.

The next morning they were up before the sun rose. Gaara was anxious to get there. Matsuri was seeing them off. Gaara had no emotion on his face as usual but inside he was excited and nervous. He couldn't wait to see Naruto and Sakura, but he hated leaving Suna for so long. He was quizzing Matsuri over everything they went over.

"If something does not seem right or you need something, send the fastest hawk."

"She knows, now let's go. I haven't been in Konoha in forever," Temari whined.

"Hn," was Gaara's reply as they headed towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

The next day in Tsunade's office:

"Sakura, Naruto, Sai, I need you guys to be here when the Kazekage arrive to discuss the peace treaty. Shikamaru will arrive soon to inform us when he will be here."

"Hokage-sama, they are here," Shikamaru said opening the door.

"WHAT!" Tsunade yelled. They all turned to the door. "Good afternoon, Kazekage-sama, Tsunade-sama, Kankuro-sama."

"Afternoon, Hokage-sama," they replied.

"We did not expect you to be here so soon," Tsunade replied.

"My apologies," Gaara said. "May we drop formalities, please?"

"Yes, thank goodness."

"We arrived early because if I remember correctly the council elders try to plan problems with treaties," Gaara replied.

"You remember correctly. You remember Sakura, Naruto, and Sai?" Tsunade asked.

"Hi Gaara. Longtime," Naruto said warmly.

"Kazekage-sama," Sai said in acknowledgement. Sai never could really get used to calling him Gaara.

"Good to see you again, Kazekage-sama," Sakura said. She held no smile. Not even in her eyes.

"Come on Sakura. You aren't suppose to call him that. Remember we beat the crap out of him years ago. We don't have to go by formalities anymore."

Sakura said nothing. Her eyes showed no emotion nor did her face. _What the hell is going on? She would have hit Naruto through a wall by now, _Gaara thought to himself. _Sakura, where is your smile?_ Gaara looked at Naruto. He looked like he was hoping to get punched through a wall. After a minute his face fell in disappointment.

"Where is the Uchiha? He owes me a spar," Kankuro said.

There was a quick fleeting glimpse of pain in Sakura's eyes. Gaara had barely caught it, but it was there. She said in a cold voice, "Tsunade-sama, when will the negotiations begin?"

Tsunade looked at Gaara and he nodded. "Tomorrow Sakura. You are dismissed." Sakura turned and left the room. The room was silent.

Shikamaru was the first to break it. "What happened to Sakura?"

"Uchiha," Naruto growled. He left the room followed by Sai. They wanted to go check on their teammate.

"Sasuke Uchiha left four days ago. Just like the last five times, he left Sakura knocked out on the bench in the park. This time he said something and Sakura decided she has had enough. She told me she refused to go after him and if Naruto felt anything for her at all he wouldn't go after him either. She doesn't want to see anyone get hurt again like the last several times. Today, I turned him in as a missing nin. Sasuke is not welcome back in Konoha. To help herself deal with this, she is trying to close off her emotions. She acts like she feels nothing at all. Naruto has been trying to purposely annoy her. Kakashi is even worried. She fights like she doesn't care anymore whether she lives or dies. She has not once shown any emotion in front of anyone since he left." Tsunade pulled out her sake. She looked up at the sand siblings and Shikamaru. Kankuro looked guilty, Temari looked sad, Shikamaru looked shocked, and Gaara… Gaara looked pissed.

_I'm going to kill him,_ Gaara said to Shukaku.

**Me too. He'll die slowly and painfully. We'll crush every single one of his bones into tiny pieces. We'll soak every ounce of blood out of him. I'll wrangle his pitiful body to shreds.**

_Yes. Yes we will._

"Shikamaru, why don't you take Gaara and Kankuro someplace to eat. Temari, I would like a few words with you. Send Shizune in too please, Shikamaru."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru replied. He walked out followed by a fuming Gaara and a mad Kankuro.

Shizune soon came running in. "What is it Tsunade?"

"I am scheming Shizune. Scheming."

"About what?" Temari asked.

PWP: Oooh. I did a cliff hanger. Muhahahah. I think.

Gaara: You were right I am not happy about this chapter. Do I get to kill him? Please!

PWP: I haven't decided yet if Sausgay will live or die yet. Only time will tell as the story unravels.

Naruto: Are Hinata and I ever going to get together.

PWP: Soon Naruto. Soon.

Gaara: I want to go kill Uchiha now. I WANT TO KILL HIM NOW.

PWP: Behave or I'll take away your teddy grahams.

Gaara: Hnn.

PWP: Please review and give me your honest opinion. Good? Sucks? I'm retarded? I need to know what you want or you won't get it. Chapter five is already started and on its way soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

PWP: Okay so Gaara is still fuming.

Gaara: Hn!

Sakura: What is the matter Gaara?

Gaara: Hnn.

Sakura: Fine. Forget I asked. (Storms off.)

PWP: Now look what you did, Gaara.

Gaara: Damn. (Goes off and sulks.)

PWP: My darling sister is helping me with this chapter so if it sucks it's her fault. Muhahah

I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would know Japanese.

Gaara was walking around Konoha. He was deep in thought about the past, about Sakura. He remembered the first time he saw her.

_She was chasing a little brat and the blonde haired idiot. She was beautiful even then at the age twelve. Her long pink hair and her gorgeous eyes had Shukaku calmed down. He had felt an emotion he had never felt __before. "Kankuro, you are a disgrace to our village."_

"_I'm sorry Gaara," Kankuro whimpered._

_Gaara jumped down from the tree and turned towards Kankuro. "I'll kill you."_

"_I'm sorry. It's my fault," Sakura said. "I provoked him."_

_Temari started to say, "No, stay ba-," but Gaara stopped her. __He slowly walked to her._

"_Shut up. I'll kill you."_

"_Better me than him. I mean I started it all."_

"_Sakura-chan…" Naruto started._

"_Shut up Naruto," Sakura said. "Are you going to go through with it? If you try I'll give you __a fight though."_

_Gaara just looked at her. No one had ever stood up to him before and lived more than a few seconds. He always killed them as soon as they were done talking. Instead he was just staring at her. Then he figured out what she was doing. Shukak__u was laughing inside Gaara's head. __**I like her, kid.**_

_So do I, Shukaku. So do I._

"_You would give your life just so those pathetic brats would have a chance to escape. You know I could kill you easily. You can sense it. You aren't dumb." Gaara walked right __up to her and was really close to her. They were inches apart._

"_It is the duty of a shinobi to protect those weaker even if your life is on the line. It is our duty to protect our village, our friends, and even our teammates. A lesson I think you need to l__earn. I don't know how things are done in your village, but here, even if we dislike our teammates, we don't threaten to kill them with that intensity. You sand nin really need to learn that."_

"_Girl, are you an idiot. He can kill you now and you are lectur__ing him," yelled the blonde girl. All Gaara did was stare at Sakura._

"_What is your name?" he asked her._

"_Sakura Haruno. And yours?"_

"_Gaara." He leaned close to her ear. His hand suddenly came up as he caught a rock that had been thrown at him. A boy with b__lack hair was standing in the tree._

"_Leave her alone," he said coldly._

"_Sasuke__-kun," Sakura shouted joyfully. Then she looked back to her opponent who was still staring at her._

_He leaned close to her ear. "Better watch out for you weaknesses, Sakura-chan. __Your face is so emotional that everyone would know how to get to you." He stepped back and turned away. "Till we meet again, Haruno-san. Next time, I might just kill you."_

_He turned to his teammates with a smirk on his face._

She was so brave. Even back then she was always trying to save everyone just like Naruto. She always thought of herself as weak, but in truth, she was the strongest on the team. She had the potential she just hadn't found it yet. Her match with Ino had been amazing. Gaara had known she would be great as soon as she was over her biggest obsession. She had grown up a lot after Sasuke had left the first time. He remembered her fight with the old lady, Chiyo against Sasori. She had been amazing.

"_Naruto, see to the other one__ with Kakashi__. Chiyo-san an__d I will take care of him. Tenten__,__Neji, __and Le__e will take care of the Kazekage and Gai-sensei,__" Sakura ordered._

_They had got there in time, so Shukaku was not extracted. Gaara had still been weakened by Deidara's explosions. He was only able to watch as the woman he admired th__e most fought for him. Sakura ran towards Sasori and threw her punches. Chiyo got out her puppets and attacked with them. Sakura got to close and was hit with Sasori's poison. She cried out in pain but kept dodging his other attacks._

"_You are so weak. You __think you and grandma will be able to defeat me. It makes me laugh."_

_Sakura backed off and took out a syringe filled with what Gaara assumed was the antidote. She stabbed her leg with it injecting it into her bloodstream. She threw it down and grabbed her kunai. She got into her battle stance._

"_So you found the antidote to my poison. You are a brilliant child. Why waste your life protecting this monster?" Sasori asked her._

"_Hn… I'm not wasting my life. I'll defeat you."_

"_Hah. Child you are funny. You think you can defeat me. I am a wanted ninja. I have killed ninjas four times stronger than you. I killed the last Kazekage. You can't beat me. You'll die quicker than everyone else." Sasori gave an evil chuckle._

"_If I die I'll be taking you with me." She charged at him and threw her kunai at him. They missed him and hit the wall. He jumped in the air and she threw two more. One nicked him and got stuck in the ceiling of the cave. Chiyo had her two puppets attack. Sakura threw more kunai and all of them missed him. She was starting to get frustrated._

"_You think you can defeat me? You can't even aim right," Sasori laughed. "You are a failure. You aren't smart enough, you aren't strong enough, and you can't even hold your team together. You can't get Uchiha to come back to you." _

_Sakura looked at him with shock. 'How did he know that?' she asked herself._

"_We know everything that goes on in Konoha. We keep tabs on the youngest Uchiha. We saw you that night he left you on the park bench. We saw how he broke your heart. Yet, you still chase after him. You are a fool, Sakura Haruno."_

_Sakura muttered something and the place blew up. Rocks were crumbling down on Sasori, and then Gaara was hit on the head with a rock and knocked him unconscious._

_When he woke, Sakura was over him healing his wounds. She smiled brightly at him. "My apologies Kazekage-sama, I did not think I would harm anyone with my plan."_

"_You are fine and please, call me Gaara," was his reply._

"_Hai, Gaara. I am so happy you were not hurt too much. It was just chakra exhaustion, I suppose for using your energy to protect the village. They were all very happy to see you returned alive."_

"_Really?" Gaara asked shocked._

"_Your people really love you Gaara. They admire you. You are no longer a monster to them." Sakura smiled brightly, "You are an amazing guy Gaara."_

"_Thank you Sakura-san."_

"_You are welcome and call me Sakura. I need to go get some rest I'll see you later Gaara."_

Even when she was so tired and exhausted, she always had a smile. In battle she showed so much emotion. The Sakura that Gaara knew was hiding. He had to find her and protect her. He needed her back.

I have to do something Shukaku. What do I do?

**I don't know but I have a feeling someone is scheming to help us. We'll get her back.**

We have to.

PWP: Sorry it took so long. My sister wasn't as much help as I was hoping and I had troubles on the fight seen. Everything I started sounded cheesy or predictable, or Sakura acted and sounded too much like Naruto. And since I know some major Naruto fan like me will ask, Chiyo is still alive.

To Kakashi kid I will work on getting more Kakashi in here. Since this was Gaara's memories he doesn't really pay much attention to anyone but Sakura so I couldn't get him in. I'll get him in on the next chapter.

To Random stranger I have not decided if Sasuke will die or not so don't get your hopes up. This story has a mind of its own.

Thanks for all the reviews. It looks like a layoff at work soon so hopefully more updates faster. Let me know what you think of this one. R&R


	6. Chapter 6 Gotta Save Her

PWP: Thank you for all the reviews. Every time I see them it gets me more excited to right. Unfortunately, I am having troubles with claiming the computer because mine has a virus on it and I won't get on it because it says something about losing my credit card numbers and blah blah. So I have to fight my parents and my five younger siblings for it. I am also sick so that isn't helping because I have been sleeping twelve hours with all the PM pills I've been taking. But enough with excuses, on with the story before Gaara kills me.

Gaara: Hn..

In the Hokage's office

"It is time for our plans to start. The Anbu have reported some screams coming from Sakura's house. They have looked into it and said it is just nightmares. She has had them for a week straight," Tsundae told Shizune and Temari.

"So if we can get Gaara to go that way after she is asleep, he'll hear her and maybe run in... no that won't work," Shizune said.

"It might actually," Temari said. "Especially if Sakura accidentally leaves her door open. Gaara will think someone is in danger and he might actually walk by her house if I tell him of this nice place he can sit in peace and quiet with a good view. You have to walk right past Sakura's to get to it."

"Good Temari. This might work well. I am giving the order to Sakura to show Gaara around the town. I want you to wait a few days. Let them get used to each other," Tsunade said.

"I thought Gaara would ask for Naruto. I thought he would be trying to cheer him up," Shizune said.

"I thought he would too," Tsunade said, "But he actually specified for Sakura." Temari looked astonished and Shizune was so excited. Her little sister had someone who liked her and was much better than that Uchiha jerk.

"Hopefully she will be able to move on. Her and Gaara would look so cute together. Better than the Uchiha bastard. Why couldn't he be more like his brother?" Shizune sighed softly.

"What?" Temari asked.

"It is nothing. Let's just say everything concerning Itachi Uchiha is not as it seems and it is another mess that needs to be sorted," Tsunade said.

"Yes it is, but he is a stubborn fool," said a familiar voice. Sakura walked through the doorway. "It is confidential and needs to remain that way or we put everyone at danger."

"Sakura, you are early," Tsunade said.

"My apologies, but I was told to be here a quarter to ten."

"It's that time already. You two are dismissed. We'll continue this meeting tomorrow, same time."

"Hai," they said and walked out of the office as Gaara walked in.

"Sakura, I would like you to show Gaara around Konoha, please," Tsunade said.

"Yes Hokage-sama. Are you ready Kazekage-sama?" Sakura said politely.

"Hn," was his reply as he followed Sakura out the door. Sakura showed him the business area and they went to the museums and art galleries. She explained the history of everything and with every word Gaara had to fight to keep Shukaku under control as well as his own anger and frustrations. Every emotionless word that Sakura said was driving them both crazy with rage.

"Shall we go and eat now? It is after one and I am sure you must be hungry Kazekage-sama," Sakura said.

"Yes, I am a bit hungry."

"I will have to return to my house to get my purse."

"Alright." Gaara followed Sakura to her house and waited for her outside. When she came out Gaara realized that she did not lock the door. He questioned her on it.

"I feel safe enough here. Even if someone did show up, I am a ninja and can protect myself."

"What if you are asleep and someone is talented enough to sneak in without you knowing?" he asked.

"Then he would be talented enough to get past a locked door and I would be dead anyway. It doesn't matter anyway," she replied

"Sakura, we care about you. Every precaution to keep you safe is worth it. Even a locked door could be a possible slip up for an enemy. No one is perfect."

"Let us continue to the restruant to eat. Where would you like to eat?" Sakura asked

"It does not matter. Where ever you would like to go?"

She nodded and started back down to the business district. They decided on a small restraunt that was not very busy. Sakura ordered a small salad. Gaara noticed she was not looking to healthy. "You should eat more Sakura. It is not healthy to eat so little."

"I am fine Kazekage-sama. I don't need much to eat."

_Sakura, are you trying to kill yourself?_

**Force some nutrients down her throat boy. She is going to waste away.**

_I believe it is time to go talk to her old sensei and see if he knows anything._

"Thank you for showing me around Sakura. I have to go meet someone shortly. Shall we continue this tomorrow at the same time."

"As you wish Kazekage-sama," Sakura replied as she got up. She went to go pay but found the bill had already been taken care of. She nodded and left.

**Awe. What a gentleman?"**

…_._

**Hello? Are you still trying to ignore me? **

…

**Get over that asshole. Move on. Cry on someone's shoulder quit bottling everything.**

…

**Sakura? Please?**

Sakura walked to her house and readied herself for training with Sai and Naruto.

"Kakashi-san, may I have a word with you?"

"What may I do for you Kazekage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Please call me Gaara. I am concerned about Sakura. She did not eat much at lunch and appears to have lost quite a bit of weight. I know you were following us so you are some what concerned about her."

"Hai, she has not been eating much of anything. I don't know if things are financially tight for her or if she just doesn't care anymore."

"Why would she be financially tight?" Gaara asked

"Her parents died just a week ago and then two days after, Uchiha left again. Sakura hadn't gotten a chance to mourn her parents before she was bombarded with bills and then he left her in her time of need."

"How did they die?" Gaara asked.

"They were on a mission. We aren't sure who did it or what happened. The day after Sasuke left, Sakura disappeared for a while. Tsunade told us not to worry, she was safe she just needed to be alone. When she came back she was cold. She hasn't ate a good meal in days. She doesn't sleep well and she is tormented by nightmares. It breaks my heart to see her this way. These last few years, I have considered her my daughter. Her father hasn't ever been much of a father but that is something Sakura would have to tell you about."

"Hnn."

**I don't like this. What he can't tell us must be bad? We should ask the Kyubbi. I'll go talk to him.**

"Thank you, Kakashi."Gaara said and he walked off.

"Gaara, I have a feeling that you are the only one who can help her. If you could, I would be forever in your debt."

"Hnn."

_I will save you Sakura. I'll bring you back to your cheerful self and I will make sure the Uchiha asshole never hurts you again._

PWP: Chapter 6 is done. Yeah!!

Gaara: I talk to much.

PWP: I know. I am just having troubles with that. You are asking more questions than what I planned and are showing your worry to much. Too late now though. If you close up everything is ruined.

Inner Sakura: I want Sakura to listen to me again. If you don't fix that I will kick your ass.

PWP: Patience. She just lost her family and the love of her life all within a few days. She is now alone. Well everyone, read and review. Chapter seven is already started and should be up in a couple of days.


End file.
